Kojoji Kazeki
= Kojoji Kazeki Background Or just shortened to "Koji" by his fellow Arrancar, was the first Vasto Lorde. 2000 Years before the current storyline, the Gotei 50, (Now the Gotei 13 before the Hollow Massacre 1500 years ago to the current storyline.) tried to hunt him down due to his extreme power and potential to take over Hueco Mundo, But failed (The Gotei 50.) at least 15 times. Kojoji began to realize his potential, and considered taking over Hueco Mundo as hollow king, Since no other Hollow or Arrancar considered challenging him, but was defeated by Barragan Luisenbarn (In his younger years.) and Barragan became king for 2000 years. Kojoji then started a "Power hunt" by killing every Arrancar he saw. (Since arrancar then were extremely rare and the most powerful force in Hueco Mundo, with the exeption of Barragan Luisenbarn.) He then stumbled across a child Coyote Stark in his single form. (This was before Stark created Lilinette.) Kojoji Attempted to kill him as well, but met his untimely demise at Stark's hands. Appearance Kojoji has a plain white jacket made from quartz trees grown in Hueco Mundo and the number 1 tattooed by himself on it to avoid damaging his skin. This was made due to false pride and confidence, because Barragan Luisenbarn was able to defeat him and Coyote Stark kill him. He has crimson red hair that he lets grow longly and loosely but makes sure he keeps it out of his eyes, which he says "I can look professional while killing, but I make sure it doesn't blind me at the same time. It reminds me of those dipshit shinigami." His hollow mask consists of two large Ram horns similar to Neliel Tu Odershlwauk in her release form, and part of it covering the left side of his face partially. He has red eyes and a hollow hole near his abdomen. Personality Despite his appearance, Kojoji is suprisingly an incredibly and very smart intellectual opponent, that it evens rivals Sosuke Aizen. Even though at the time the Gotei 50 feared him for his brawn and not so much his brain, Yamamoto Genryusai, as new appointed Head Captain, claimed his only weakness was his lust for battle. Kojoji claims he is always misearable and that he wishes someone to come and end his life, but this just turns out to be a mere lure to get someone to fight him. In the heat of battle, Kojoji tends to lick peoples blood from their wounds. If he decides it tastes bad, he will let them suffer terribly before dying. If the blood tastes good, he will promise to give them a swift and painless death. Kojoji overall switches personalities wherever he is fighting or wherever he is hunting down prey. Ressureccion Sangre Guerrero De Hornos (Blood Horn Warrior) Release command is "tear through". Kojoji is covered in black hollow armor, which he says is colored by his anger, but in truth is smeared in ash from the explosion of his release command. The rest of the body not covered in armor is encased in red rock, presumably magma. His ram horns are replaced with multiple antlers, giving him a deer like appearance. And all his face besides his eyes are covered in the soot hollow mask that now looks like a mandible. Weapons He wields a spiked hammer of some sort which he uses to make shockwaves. It was broken by Stark. Ash manipulation He can also manipulate the ash around him, as he made two capes constructed of the ash to make up for loss of long hair, which he thought made him looked cooler and more "proffessional." He can also make swords out of ash and harden them to use as melee weapons. Enchanced Strength Kojoji's already incredible strength is multiplied as he can pick up an enourmous cylinder-like rock with one hand and throw it. He is also shown to have incredible stamina and durability, as he was able to take Stark's "Cero Matrelleta" and still stand with only minor wounds. The only downside is that his speed decreases. Kojoji has a few techniques while in this form. Ash Extrangulador Kojoji gathers up all the ash around the area made by explosions and uses it as a dark blast that chokes and suffocates the opponent. Cero Llamarada Roja (Red blaze cero) Kojoji Musters all compressed spirit energy in his body into one cero. He charges it by adding other ceros and lets loose with a bloodred crimson cero, hence the name. It has devastating power with an extremely wide range and speed, which causes an explosion so powerful it was seen and heard from 50 miles away by another hollow. Kojoji can fire little versions of this that do not tire him out as much, but the larger version is an instant kill for almost any opponent, with the exeption of Barragan Luisenbarn and Coyote Stark. Kojoji uses most of his energy on this attack, and can barely stand after using it, so the only benefit is to fill the surrounding area in ash, which Kojoji can manipulate. This mostly is used as a last resort.